This relates to portable electronic devices and more particularly to systems and methods for identifying objects and for providing information related to the identified objects.
Portable electronic devices, such as wireless and cellular telephones, digital media players (e.g., music players and video players), and hybrid devices that combine telephone and media playing functionality are known. These portable electronic devices can include, for example, a camera that may be capable of capturing an image of an object, but such devices cannot provide a user with other related information about the object. For example, a user may be in an art museum looking at a piece of art. Although the portable electronic device might be capable of taking a picture of the art, the portable electronic device does not have the capability to provide the user with detailed information about the piece of art, such as the name of the painter or any other related information. In fact, the portable electronic device might not even have the capability of identifying the object itself.
As another example, the user can use a portable electronic device to listen to an audio tour that may provide recorded information about pieces of art. Although the user may be allowed to fast forward or rewind the audio tour, the information provided by the audio tour is fixed. Therefore, the user can not access information about other art in the museum that has not been recorded as part of the audio tour. Moreover, even for the art that is included on the audio tour, the user is limited to the information that has already been recorded.
As still another example, the user can download podcasts about different art exhibits on a portable electronic device. However, the information provided by the podcasts is still fixed because the user can not immediately request for additional information located elsewhere.
Furthermore, while these portable electronic devices may be able to display pictures taken previously, such portable electronic devices may not be able to provide a user with historical information about what the user has already seen. For example, the user may have visited a zoo and may have used the portable electronic device to take a picture of the front entrance of the zoo. Although the user can show the picture to a friend days later, the user can not use the portable electronic device to find the zoo's location.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods that provide a user with the capability to view an object's identity and obtain additional information about the identified object. It would also be desirable to provide a user with the capability to access a history of previously identified objects.